Memory devices are typically provided as internal storage areas in a computer. The term memory identifies data storage that comes in the form of integrated circuit chips. There are several different types of memory, including random access memory (RAM). RAM is typically used as main memory in a computer environment. Most RAM is volatile, which means that it requires a steady flow of electricity to maintain its contents. As soon as the power is turned off, whatever data was in RAM is lost.
Computers can also contain a small amount of read-only memory (ROM) that holds instructions for starting up the computer. This type of memory retains stored data when the power is turned off and is generally referred to as non-volatile memory. An EEPROM (electrically erasable programmable read-only memory) is a special type of non-volatile ROM that can be erased by exposing it to an electrical charge. Like other types of ROM, EEPROM is traditionally not as fast as RAM. EEPROM comprise a large number of memory cells having electrically isolated gates (floating gates). Data is stored in the memory cells in the form of charge on the floating gates. Charge is transported to or removed from the floating gates by programming and erase operations, respectively.
Yet another type of non-volatile memory is a flash memory. A flash memory is a type of EEPROM that can be erased and reprogrammed in blocks instead of one byte at a time. Many modem computers have their basic I/O system (BIOS) stored on flash memory chips. A BIOS is a program that is used by a processor for starting the computer system when the power is turned on or reset (power-up). Upon power-up, instructions contained in the BIOS are transferred to a processor, thereby giving the processor the instructions it needs to properly start up and operate the system. The BIOS also manages the data flow between the computer's operating system and the hardware of the computer system. Storing a BIOS in a flash memory is desirable because it allows the BIOS to be easily updated as needed. However, since write operations to a flash memory chip are easy to accomplish, the potential for accidental or unauthorized writes is increased. Therefore, an effective way to secure a flash memory array from accidental or unauthorized writes is needed.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a flash memory that has the ability to secure the memory array from accidental or unauthorized writes.